


Sought Approval

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bleeding, Even if he technically consents, Fandaniel Doesn't Have a Good Time, M/M, Rough anal, Spit As Lube, Suffering, Tagged as noncon for safety, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: The boy was so bloody keen on meeting his Lord's approval that he tried to doeverythingfor him. Everything, including things that truly, he had no need to do...The foolish thing entered without knocking, and instead of apologising and quickly zipping back out as any sane creature should do, he quickly offered himself in service.Fandaniel offers himself to Zenos for him to take out his needs. (It's tagged as noncon but likely hits dubcon more than anything. Regardless, mind the tags)
Relationships: Fandaniel/Zenos yae Galvus
Kudos: 14





	Sought Approval

**Author's Note:**

> It might be because he took Asahi's body but I think Fandaniel would just really want to please his Lord and got brainworms of the brat whimpering as he lets Zenos do whatever he wants to him in hopes of garnering his approval.
> 
> Anyway I guess with the right pairing I can write m/m again xD  
> Maybe I'll explore this more, who knows.

Frustrating... Annoying...

Fandaniel was the exact type of creature that Zenos despised. Dramatic, loud, and all too confident in his own incompetence. The boy nearly destroyed his only target in his recklessness, and even bragged about it to his Lord as if it was something to be proud of.

Fear didn't work the same way with him. A threat from Zenos didn't make him cower in fear as it seemed to do with everyone else. For that, Zenos supposed he was thankful, at least. He was a loyal hound, even if he _was_ stupid. Though his loyalty seemed rather thick skulled as well.

The boy was so bloody keen on meeting his Lord's approval that he tried to do _everything_ for him. Everything, including things that truly, he had no need to do...

Not that Zenos would complain when Fandaniel gave him the opportunity to brutalize him.

The foolish thing entered without knocking, and instead of apologising and quickly zipping back out when he saw his Lord's hand on his cock, as any sane creature should do, he quickly offered himself in service.

And so of course, Zenos took it.

It would not compare to the mouth of his beast, of course. It would not compare to what he _truly_ wanted... But it would suffice.

Fingers shot forth into Fandaniel's hair, burying into his locks and curling into a fist. In one swift motion, the Garlean pulled the Ascian onto the floor beside his cock, yanking violently on his hair.

"Open," he hissed out, and with a soft whimper - a noise so starkly unlike him normally that Zenos couldn't help but let out a hungry growl - Fandaniel parted his lips.

Zenos gave him no mercy as he dragged his head into his cock. One ilm, two, he pulled him further and further, paying no mind to the way Fandaniel began to splutter and choke, squirming uncomfortably on the floor. The boy's hands shot up to his thighs to push, and Zenos ignored them, giving a sudden, sharp thrust of his cock into his mouth and spearing past the back of his throat.

Fandaniel let out a choked whimper, and Zenos snorted.

"Did you not offer me your mouth, _boy_?" he hissed out, though amusement stained his tone.

His fingers tightened, and swiftly he began to work the bratty Ascian back and forth across his length. Every little protestation, every twist of his body, of his hands and nails into his thighs, went ignored.

There was something arousing about this in its own way. Even if it was not his beast he used, to bring this mouthy, bratty Ascian to heel, to hear him quivering and whimpering upon his cock in his desperate need to serve his Lord...

Something about it sent a thrill through the Garlean man, and just like that his thrusts quickened until he was using the man like a puppet.

Gurgling, choked noises continued to escape from Fandaniel's lips as his master continued to take out his frustrations upon him... And then as quickly as it had began to grow unbearable for him, in his tiny vessel, most certainly not suited for this kind of abuse...

It stopped.

But Zenos still throbbed, firm, within his mouth.

Fingers loosened in his locks, but not until he threw the tiny creature onto the floor, causing him to let out a soft cry of surprise.

"Present yourself," he said bluntly.

A few moments of silence passed, and confusion fluttering upon Fandaniel's face as he mulled over his Lord's command.

"M-my Lord?"

Zenos let out a frustrated huff in impatience. Truly stupid, this one was.

"Bare your ass and present it to me."

Understanding clicked intp place upon his face in seconds, and just like that he obeyed. Fandaniel shifted onto his front upon the floor, lifting first his robes so they pooled upon his back, and then pulling away his trousers and underwear.

"Like this, My Lord?" he asked, voice quivering ever so slightly with masked terror. And yet, Zenos could hear his need for approval within his tone.

He did not give it to him.

Instead, he dropped onto his knees wordlessly behind the bared figure, settling his cock between the cheeks and letting him feel the heat of it as he thrust up once... And then back down.

There was maybe a second where he contemplated getting up to fetch lubricant, but Zenos quickly decided against it. If this one was so keen for his approval, he'd take whatever he gave him, no matter how much he suffered for it.

He spat into his hand and swiftly lathered it onto his cock, lifting his hips as his other hand settled on the boy's pelvis to hold him in place.

Another grind between the cheeks, and then he pressed his cock head to the other's entrance, giving a single, gentle push as warning before he began to push in.

Even lubricated, it was swiftly obvious that Fandaniel, or the man whose body he had taken, had never taken anything up here. It took an immense amount of pressure to even breach the first ring, and the whimpers he let off were delicious, both as they began, and then turned into screams.

Those sounds too went ignored like before, as Zenos continued to spear himself inside of the tiny man's frame.

One ilm... Two...

Fandaniel let out a choked noise of pain. His fingers and toes curled into the floor and his eyes squeezed shut...

There was something rather delicious about seeing the brat brought to such a state. To see him trying so hard to bare with the pain, to not cry out... To please his Lord, even as he was in obvious agony.

"Scream," Zenos said simply. The hand that had guided his cock moved to the base of Fandaniel's neck, pinning his frame against the floor while his other hand kept his hips raised.

And then he gave one, sharp thrust, completely burying what length was left inside the other.

Had he meant to obey or not, Fandaniel _shrieked_. Without abandon, he screamed and began to quiver furiously, pained gurgles escaping his lips as Zenos picked up that same brutal rate from before.

He pistoned in and out, completely ignoring, or rather relishing, the chorus of cries that escaped Fandaniel's lips. He wasn't so mouthy like this, perhaps he'd have to take his offer more often.

The boy's strength waned rather quickly. Even if Fandaniel himself had intended to take it all through to the end, he'd picked a weak, feeble body for it. Asahi had been tiny compared to Zenos, and not at all accustomed to such rough treatment. He was not a man of war, either... He had been a diplomat. He had been the one to speak. And so, with no muscle to speak for, and under such duress, it was no surprise that his muscles gave way quickly.

They quivered and they twitched, until all that held Fandaniel upright was Zenos' hand on his hips, keeping them firmly locked in place as he reamed his insides.

Heat grew upon heat, tightness and warmth surrounding his length. Zenos was sure the other was bleeding from the tinge of red on his cock, and yet the cries he let off, and the way his own cock bounced, leaking precum everywhere, suggested he was in bliss.

And then, trembling with each vicious pump, he came, torn to his own orgasm willingly or no.

With a pained noise, and another strained whimper, his walls began to flutter around Zenos' cock. His own twitched and bounced between his legs, spraying pitiful string after string of cum onto the floor...

And Zenos followed soon after, pulled to his own completion by the hugging of Fandaniel's walls...

Beneath him the boy continued to quiver, twitch, and whimper, while Zenos growled, pinning the boy to the floor with his body and burying his cock deep in his bloodied insides. String after thick string of cum emptied inside of him, causing Fandaniel to hiss as the substance touched upon those torn walls...

And then, as unceremoniously as he had begun this whole charade, Zenos pulled out of him.

He took the Ascian's white robe in his hand, using the edge of it to clean his cock of the blood and seed that stained it, before tucking himself away and pulling himself to his feet.

Whatever approval Fandaniel may have hoped for did not reach him, for Zenos stood up just as wordlessly as he had fucked him.

"Clean up your mess," he said bluntly, leaving the room without another word. Fandaniel was left with nothing but his own devices, and his own weak frame to clean up the mess he had made upon the floor.


End file.
